


Imploding Stars

by uptownhuxyouup (allhailjeremybrett)



Series: Alek's Hux and Phasma Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, How Do I Tag, space villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailjeremybrett/pseuds/uptownhuxyouup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Phasma don't really say "I love you". It's just not something they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imploding Stars

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics, I hope you enjoy! This is a very short drabble, sorry about that.

They don't really say "I love you". It's just not something they do. 

 

He says he loves her through unusual means. He says he loves her through new armor, through objective and professional compliments on her duties. He expresses his love through power, through grand displays that would not be possible without her. He says it through destruction and smoke, through air support and cover fire. In calmer moments, he says it through his hands as he caresses her face, as he kisses her scars. And if he ever tells her, it will not be in some grand way. It will be quiet but powerful, like an imploding star. And he will love her the way she deserves.

 

She doesn't tell him she loves him. She says it through a reassuring touch on his shoulder right before he delivers speeches, through a silently proffered glass of Corellian brandy after. She says it by putting more weight on the bar he is pressing, by pushing him to his physical breaking point. She says it through the quiet moments after, where she patches him up and gives him sincere praise. She says it by being the strong gun behind him, ready to do what must be done to achieve their goals. And when she says it to him, it will be matter-of-fact and professional. Because that's how they are.

 

They say they love each other through desperate kisses when they're alone, through confident glances when they stand on the bridge. They say it when they pick each other up after they fall, and when they test their limits together. They say it when they rewrite history, and when they sit by the transparisteel and watch the stars. They express love through blood and fire, through power and control, and through ways only they understand. And they mean it every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on uptownhuxyouup.tumblr.com to scream over this pairing with me.
> 
> Blame officialkaijugroupie.tumblr.com for getting me shipping this.


End file.
